Alice- New Blood, New School
by NewBloodAlice
Summary: Welcome to Legendary Hope Academy, a school built for child soldiers and children of soldiers, built for the academic capacities of students built for the battlefield. At least...until they got their newest student.


**Metal Gear Rising  
><strong>Academy of Alice

_Okay guys, thanks so much for waiting on me! I've been busy with so many things, school, planning, and lots of insane work, and now I return to you with fresh inspiration. My birthday will be coming soon, January 16th! So, I can't wait for that! Anyhow, you didn't come to see me ramble, here's Academy of Alice._

* * *

><p>It was a few years since my departure out of Desperado and into a new life...okay...more like 2-5 months...having a mom and dad, and little brother to aid me whenever I was in need, it really helped me to realize that I wasn't alone in the world, and I that I could be normal with just a bit of a push.<p>

It was then that I knew, the push would turn out to be a very insane shove.

Rose decided to tell me that after 5 months of recovery...it was time for me to go to school.

"No, no, no and hell no!" Came my reply.

"Alice, I think it's better that you learn to communicate with kids your age."

"Do these kids have PTSD like I do?"

"...actually..." She slid the brochure over to me.

This school was academically advanced and set to aid and educate the minds of children and teenagers with war trauma, whether it be a child soldier or the child of a soldier, Legendary Hope Academy was one of the highest schools this side of New York, and the brochure only came to those who worked in the military, Jack, or Raiden as like to call him...when I'm not calling him dad...being a member of a PMC, and Rose, or...mom, being a Military Psychiatrist. John was home schooled, but that was for very necessary reasons, reasons that didn't apply to me due to...other necessary reasons. Regardless, if this school could help...screw it.

"I guess I'll take it...but...I won't like it."

Rose smiled and gave me a hug, with the warm smile that I always enjoy coming from her.

"You're starting tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah, I guess..."

* * *

><p>The next day came which meant school...and it's difficult to say but I cut my hair short, and I really do not like it. Regardless, I stepped out in my uniform, to which Rose attacked me with another hug.<p>

"You're growing up so fast."

"You've known me for 5 months now. Please relax."

The car ride was pretty normal, it was early so I got some sleep in as we continued to proceed to the school. I was tapped awake when we arrived and my face quickly was attached to the view.

The place was huge on the outside, and it was downright breathtaking, I smiled at the sight, my eyes as though they were glowing.

I opened the car door and quickly stepped out.

"Alice, you have your phone right? Please let me know when something's up, it's important."

"Got it, I'll see you soon."

She smiled before driving off, leaving just me and the entrance. Other students stood around the door, some just like me, with bionic parts, some with weapons, luckily, I had my sword in case things got...dicey.

I decided to wait around on my own, being in solitude would get me a small nap, but it was quickly interrupted by a frantic voice.

"Hey, are you new here?"

My eyes opened to see an...odd sight. A girl in the same uniform, yeah, but a very distinguishing feature, rabbit ears.

I blinked. "Uh...yeah."

"Really! Me too! Welcome to Legendary Hope!" She quickly grabbed my hand, frantically shaking it. "I'm Emma, it's nice to meet you."

"Uh...yeah...I'm Alice."

"So...are you a soldier or a soldier's kid? My dad is in the military, he taught me how to use this thing!"

My eyes quickly shot open as the large sniper rifle was pointed at my face.

"Uh..."

Quickly putting it away she let out a small giggle. "So? Tell me about yourself!"

I blinked again. "Okay...for starters, I'm adopted."

She let out a loud gasp before hugging me. "I'm so sorry you had to go most of your life without parents! You must have been suffering!"

"Well...I was in a PMC..."

"So you're a soldier? Lemme see your weapon!"

"We can have weapons?"

"Yeah! You're weaponry skills determine your classes! It's all in the brochure!"

Shit I should've read more... "Oh...yeah...I knew that."

"Sooooo?"

"So...I have this thing." I quickly pulled out my katana from my bag. Emma once again letting out a very excited and long gasp.

"That's a real katana! It's so cool! Can I touch it?"

"I don't approve of fingerprints staining the blade...well...other fingerprints...that aren't mine."

"I totally understand, you wanna be friends with me?"

I raised a brow. "Friend?"

"Yeah, we can hang out and get to know each other more, don't tell me you don't know what friends are!"

Friend...I haven't used that word since I was 8...regardless, she seemed nice.

"Uh...yeah, we'll be friends..." I scratched the back of my head.

"Yay! We can go do so much together!" She was interrupted by the bell and it's really loud ring.

"Oh! The doors are opening!" Emma quickly grabbed my hand and took me inside with her.

Each and every student lined up individually by two groups, soldiers and children of soldiers, pretty...awkward, but a bit well planned in my case. In front were three tall adults, two men, one woman, these were known as the Headmasters to Emma, Headmasters Richtof, Smith and Ilina, were quite the higher ups, according to Emma, Richtof was an explosives expert, Smith was a firearms expert, and Ilina in bionics, pretty quality stuff.

Richtof was the first to speak.

"I welcome thee unto Legendary Hope Academy." He began to walk past each student, speaking in a thick German accent. "In this school. You will learn to live among the society that would normally fear you. We plan to shape you...mold you into the very world of normal society, so you can still be ready to be placed into the call of duty."

Ilina smiled. "Students, we want to see you excel in the best way possible, by coming to this school you will become part of a loving educational system, however, with loving for your advancement in weaponry. Now it is time for initiation."

Smith, with a deep voice, finally took lead. "Each of you will have your own technique that we which to see. Explosive specialists, you're with Richtof. Firearms are with me, Blades and Bionics, you're with Ilina, now then ten hut!"

Each student including myself stood in attention position, the specific students leaving with the specific headmaster, leaving me and the other students with Headmistress Ilina.

"Now then, I want to see your skill." She clapped twice as the set up began, wooden dolls and obstacles surrounded myself and the other students. I smiled, my first actual simulation, no VR, lovely.

"Now then..." She looked through the page on her clipboard. "Alice Blake, you're up first."

Rose still uses my original last name...well shit.

I prepped myself at the start.

"Alice, you will be given 10 minutes. Destroy the targets, overcome the obstacles and come out unscathed."

"Got 'cha."

She smiled. "Alright then. Ready...go!"

I took off as the course began, 10 minutes, I could make it in 8 if my timing is correct, 5 if I can't reach the obstacles, stop thinking to fast Alice! First target, vertical slash!

The headmistress was surprised by my skills, and applauded as I finished. "7 minutes and 2 seconds. Nice work."

I smiled putting a hand behind my head. "Well..."

Time passed as more students proceeded through the course, some were good, and some were great, one even almost beat my time. However, one student in particular came next and that...that threw me off.

"Elijah Grimm?"

A boy, about a year older than me stood up and walked past me, eyes locked on me, the green hues meeting my light blue ones, he seemed...off...real off...and I almost freaked out when it quickly happened.

He winked, right at me, with a wicked smirk. I could see girls staring me down with an intense gaze that felt like hellfire just thinking about it, I was caught off guard that I didn't even notice he finished when I heard the time.

"8 minutes 57 seconds! He beats Ms. Blake!"

I gasped, and the bell rang.

"Okay, those who have finished, that's lunch! Go ahead and eat!"

I stood up and grabbed my things, coming back up to find the same boy right in my face. Elijah Grimm.

"Well well, I didn't think I'd beat your time. Then again, one blade can't go up against multiple." He spun a switchblade around his index finger with the same sickly sweet smile I saw earlier.

"Right...um...I should really go." I waved to him before leaving, but was stopped when he grabbed my wrist. "Hey!"

"Let a man introduce himself, it's rude to just leave." He knelt down, still holding my hand. "Eli, Eli Grimm." He kissed the back of my hand before I quickly took it back from him.

"Whoa there cowboy! I'm not...that kind of."

"Not that kind of girl, I know, I just thought it would be fun to mess with you y'know? Don't freak out Alice."

I blinked. "Yeah...I'm going to lunch." I began walking away from him, his eyes were still fixed on me, I could really feel it. Another boy stopped me, a bit more older than both me and Eli, he was on the course earlier. Derrick Williams.

"Yo, he's bugging you at all? I mean...I'm unsure if I'm right, but he's giving you those bedroom eyes."

My face went red the moment he mentioned Bedroom Eyes. "No!"

"Whoa!" He raised his hands up. "Don't freak kid, it's just a joke." He held out a hand to shake. "You're Alice, right? I'm Derrick, the one over there is 2...2-bit!"

My attention was directed to a rather chubby boy, staring down a vending machine filled with snacks.

"Now those. Are bedroom eyes."

Derrick grabbed 2-bit's collar and pulled him away. "Lunch time big boy."

"Huh? Wait! I had money this time!"

I laughed once they were out of my sight, and decided to follow, Emma should've been there by now right?

* * *

><p>The cafeteria was filled with students, few of which I just met, I wasn't all that hungry, but a few snacks wouldn't bug me. My attention was taken by the same frantic voice from this morning.<p>

"Alice! Over here!" Emma shouted. She was standing on the table, waving towards me. I decided to head over there, I didn't want to ditch her anyway.

I sat down by her, the two boys from before, Derrick and 2-Bit, sitting in front.

"I met them on the way here! They're real nice!"

"Uh...yeah..." I scratched the back of my head while the two boys downed the meal like animals to a fresh kill.

School...couldn't be this bad, I guess I made friends, and stuff...but, it'll get better, besides, it's just the first day.


End file.
